According to the International Centre for Prison Studies, the United States has the highest prison population per capita in the world. In 2009, for example, 1 out of every 135 U.S. residents was incarcerated. Generally, inmates convicted of felony offenses serve long sentences in prison (e.g., federal or state prisons), whereas those convicted of misdemeanors receive shorter sentences to be served in jail (e.g., county jail). In either case, while awaiting trial, a suspect or accused may remain incarcerated. During his or her incarceration, an inmate may have opportunities to communicate with the outside world.
By allowing prisoners to have some contact with friends and family while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, conjugal visits, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of communication, including individual-to-individual videoconferences and online chat sessions.
Traditional communication services provided to residents of controlled-environment facilities (such as correctional facilities) may include allowing residents (inmates) to place outbound phone calls to non-residents of the controlled-environment facility. Additionally, non-residents can typically schedule video visitation with residents (inmates) of the controlled-environment facility. Other types of communication available to controlled-environment residents include the ability to exchange email and canned text messages between residents and non-residents of the controlled-environment facility.
To enable these various types of communications, a jail or prison may install communication devices in different parts of the facility. Such communication devices are dedicated to provide inmate contact with the outside world. These devices are located in different areas throughout the facility. Traditionally, controlled-environment facility communication vendors have provided services that allow residents of a controlled-environment facility to initiate phone calls. This is typically referred to as an inmate outbound call. Alternatively, non-residents of a controlled-environment facility can pay for a scheduled video visitation event to occur where both the resident and the non-resident log into a video visitation application at the scheduled time to have a video conversation.
Basically, all of these forms of communication aim to facilitate communication between a resident of a controlled-environment facility and a non-resident. There have traditionally been few, mechanisms for outside parties, even family members, to initiate communication with a resident of a controlled-environment facility. Use of an intermediary such as a common family member or friend of the resident is often challenging, since in many cases the resident would typically need to initiate an outbound communication to the intermediary before the resident could be given the message. Thus, constituents have no practical method to maintain proactive contact with residents of a controlled-environment facility due to these limitations in terms of communication options.